Friendship is Strong!
by FansofCenaton
Summary: Dedicated to xx-unstableone-xx... Randy Orton sits in a hosptial waiting room thinking of what happend earliar that night.. NON-SLASH! *Centon* Friendship


**I'm back... Whats up People? Okay I need to update possessed I know I know.. But Bare with me I have been working and working way to hard. I'm trying to make the story a littler better.. But As for Now I will be posting other stories i have got written as like this one I wrote last night literally. LOL!**

**I dedicate this to you... xx-Unstableone-xx.. You deserve this story.. Nonslash you know that... Friendship is the keyword for this story.. yes it's all Centon... **

**I do not own wwe... so u know I do not own John Cena or Randy Orton I wish... Be sure to follow me on Twitter.. fansofcenaton and also my family account just a friend who made it.. centonchamps.. Did u hear Rock Tweeted me... *dies* Bigshow is following Regal Tweeted.. So it's awesome.. **

**Okay I"m gonna stop blabbing now. Onto the story.. lol!**

**Summary: It was a accident he wanted to play a game with the fans just for one night since The Rock came back and now he was fighting for his life..**

Randy sits in the hospital room looking at his family, his mom, dad brother and sister as well as John's family, mom, dad, and all four of his brothers. "Daddy, is Uncle John gonna be okay", Alanna crawled up on to her dad's lap. He smiled well at least tried to for his daughter. "I hope so honey I really hope so", he let a tear fall down his cheek. Alanna grabbed her small little hand and wiped the tear from her daddy's face. "Daddy Uncle John loves me he is strong he won't go he is strong just like you", Alanna hugged her daddy tight. "Sweetie come on let's leave ur dad alone for a little bit", Matt Cena one of John's brothers grabbed Alanna and took her outside.

Randy got up and excused himself from the waiting room. He walked the hallways of the hosptial room just thinking about what happend. John was now in the hospital fighting for his life. "I'm sorry John, I'm so sorry", Randy cried. He just fell to his knees and hit the floor with his hand. he didn't know it was coming. Randy got up and started grabbing all the trays and throwing them against the walls. Tearing up the beds into pieces he just kept yelling at himself. Bob Orton saw his son and ran to him quickly and grabbed him. "No dad let me go it's not fair it's not fair", Randy cried. Bob just held his son as Randy fell to his knees again bob going down with him.

"Why him not me", Randy cried. Elaine watched her son as did John's mom both of them crying. They didn't know what to do anymore. "Son it's not your fault it was a accident, he just fell," Bob said. Randy closed his eyes remenbering exactly what happend.

**FLASHBACK**

John man don't that's stupid", Randy said. "What I'm super Cena", John flew high across the ring. Randy laughed at his friends of 12 years. They were playing around and getting ready for Raw that night. "Randy your friend is nuts", Phil (Cm Punk) said. Randy just nodded his head. "That is John for you, he wants to play peek a boo with the crowd after Dwayne came back last week he just wants to do a joke thing too", Randy said.

Phil shook his head and laughed. Randy was right only John would do something like that. "John come on Mike is here let's go", Randy said grabbing all the papers as he and Phil were reading to get to talking with Mike for the show tonight. "Fine Fine guys time to work", John laughed. The crew came up and were pulling him down, as the crew was pulling him down. Randy went back to picking him the papers and then he heard a loud snap and he turned around and saw John fall almost 45 feet from above to the middle of the ring.

"John", Randy yelled as he dropped all the papers and he and Phil ran to the ring. "Don't touch him", Phil said. Randy didn't listen he grabbed him and held him. He wasn't breathing not all. "John, John,", Randy just rocked him. "Call 911 dammit" Randy screamed at everyone who was just staring. "Cena, no no come on man", Randy said. Phil grabbed John's lifeless hand. "John man get your ass up", Phil said. The Paramedics came and pushed Randy and Phil away and immedieatly started working on John.

Randy watched not that far in the corner in the ring. "Please be okay, Please be okay", Randy walked back and forth. Phil tried to calm Randy down but no budge. Randy knew it wasnt a good idea but only John would do this only John. "If you fucking die John I swear to god", Randy yelled. Phil grabbed Randy and told him everything was going to be alright. "John Fucking Cena", Randy screamed. "Randy calm the hell down, He's John Fucking Cena hes tough SOB who won't give up remember" Phil said. Randy just nodded his head and followed the paramedics and watched as they worked on John.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Randy", Bob said. "Are you guys here for Mr. Cena", the doctor asked. They all nodded their heads. "Doctor is my Uncle John okay", Alanna asked in her sweet little voice. "Quit looking at your damn papers and tell us", Randy said. " he's dead isn't he", Randy just started crying. "Randy shut the hell up jesus and let he doctor talk", Matt Cena told Randy. "No he's not dead, he is a fighter we lost him a few times but he's in stable condition but he has a broken neck and both his legs are broken." The doctor said.

Everyone sighed in relief as well as Randy who just put his back and thanked god. Never ever did he thank the lord he wasn't that person after Samantha passed away John was there for him. He didn't know what would happend if John would have died to. "See daddy Uncle John is okay", Alanna hugged her dad again. "Mr Orton, Mr Cena was asking to see you first", The doctor said. Randy looked up and then looked at John's family. "Go ahead son, we'll go next.

Randy walked next to the doctor and followed him to John's room. "Here ya go sir just go right in. Randy thanked him and opened the door slowly and immediatly John smiled at him. "Hey", he whispered. "I'm alive", he said again. "Peek a Boo", John said again. Randy couldn't believe John was joking right now. "Randy, i said Peek a boo", John laughed. "How the hell could you joke around right now", Randy asked. John shrugged his shoulders. "You died John you were dead in my arms, It was like when I lost Samantha dammit, I lost you too." Randy knew tears were coming again.

"Don't Randy, Dont you dare start crying on me", John said. "John your body was lifeless lying in my arms. It just reminded me of everything. Who would take care of me? Who would help me take care of Alanna", Randy just started crying. "Randall Keith Orton I'm fine, I'm here see alive and hopping", John said. Randy grabbed John's hand. "You are my best friend, my brother, my life", Randy said. John smiled. "Do you know the real reason why I'm still here", John said.

Randy shook his head. John smiled and looked up. "Samantha met up with me she smiled and told me it wasn't my time, she said I had alot to do plus have kids on my own, she knows how much you miss her and told me to tell you she does too, she loves you, she loves u watching alanna play with her. She also loves when You and I take her out bring her to the shows. She wanted me to come back to be here for you and Alanna cause she couldn't", John said tears welling up in his eyes.

Randy just smiled and looked at up the sky. "Thank you", he whispered. "Uncle John" Alanna ran up into her godfathers lap who winced. "Oops" she smiled. "I think you just hurt your godfather", Randy laughed. "I'm fine", John said yawning as did Alanna. "Daddy I want to sleep with Uncle John tonight", She laid next to Uncle JOhn who was closing his eyes and put his arm around her. "It's okay she's fine,", JOhn said. Randy nodded his head and turned down the light and sat on the chair next to the bed. Yep everything was fine again he looked up and saw Samantha smiling at him. She disapperead. "I love you Sammi", Randy whispered. He then looked at his brother and daughther he had a family again.

Alright Peeps Review... I told you long one shot... anyways dedicated to you know who you are u fool... LOL! Don't forget to follow me fansofcenaton on Twitter!


End file.
